Dr. Deckle
| season = 4 | number = 4 | image = Dr.D+Mr.F_Chefs.png | airdate = April 27, 2010 | winner = Michael Siry | previous = | next = }}Things get off to a rough start when three of the four chefs make a jumbo mistake with the jumbo shrimp in the appetizer basket. Then in the Entrée Round, an unusual cut of beef presents a challenge for the competitors, and the judges must consider whether a creative element on one chef's plate is executed well enough. When the last two chefs appear stumped by tofu skin in the dessert basket, will the judges be pleasantly surprised with the final product? Contestants *Michael Siry, Corporate Executive Chef, Big Daddy's Diner, Duke's, City Crab, New York, NY *Abigail Hitchcock, Chef and Restaurateur, Camaje Bistro, New York, NY *John P. Greco, Chef and Restaurateur, Philip Marie, New York, NY *Shanna Pacifico, Chef de cuisine, Back Forty, New York, NY Judges *Scott Conant *Amanda Freitag *Aarón Sánchez Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Collard Greens, Jumbo Shrimp, Corn Chips, Olive Bologna Michael did Corn Chip Crusted Shrimp with Collard Greens. Michael has the best shrimp of the round, and the corn chip crust is a great usage. The collard greens are cooked nicely. Aarón only has one shrimp, while the other judges have two. Abagail did Sautéed Shrimp Salad over Collard Greens. '''Abagail forgot to add the corn chips. There is great flavor in her collard greens. The judges are outraged that Abagail thought it was unnessecary to clean her shrimp. John made '''Corn Chip Shrimp with Collard Greens. John has the best presentation of the round, and the shrimp are very juicy and tender. The olive loaf is used very deftly with the collard greens. Amanda has a vein in one of her shrimp. Shanna did Sautéed Shrimp over Collard Greens with Corn Chip Remoulade. Shanna forgot to clean her shrimp. The judges like her cooking of the shrimp and the collard greens. The remoulade is nice, although the corn chips are a bit soggy. The judges are disappointed that only one chef cleaned his shrimp properly. The other grevious error that Chef Abagail made was her lack of corn chips on the plate, and she is not allowed to move on. Entrée Ingredients: Broccoli Rabe, Deckle of Beef, Hibiscus Flowers in Syrup, Black Eyed Peas John did Seared Deckle of Beef with BBQ Black Eyed Peas. John did the best job with the beef, which is tender and seasoned well. The broccoli rabe is nice. The black eyed peas are raw. John did not show any creativity with his basket or any usage of the pantry. Shanna made Grilled Deckle of Beef w/ Black Eyed Pea Latkes. Aarón liked the fritter, although Amanda finds it dense. The hibiscus works well in the broccoli rabe. The beef was cooked at too high of a temperature and was sliced thickly, and as a result it is very tough. Michael had Seared Deckle of Beef with Hibiscus Madiera Sauce. The beef is cooked well, and Michael cooks his peas the best of the three. The broccoli rabe is cooked well and still has the vibrant green color. The beef needs salt and pepper. Ultimately, Chef Shanna has the weakest foundation in her dish. She is chopped for undercooking her beef and black eyed peas. Dessert Ingredients: Avocado, Oyster Sauce, Tofu Skins, Starfruit John did Avocado Mousse with Tofu Skin Fettuccine. The star fruit is juicy and cooked perfectly. The tofu skins have no flavor. The oyster sauce needs some taming. John didn't find the right vehicle for the ingredients, but he did transform his more than his competitor. Michael has Avocado Spring Roll with Caramel Oyster Dipping Sauce. The spring roll filling is very good, and the dipping sauce is playful. The spring rolls are incredibly oily. Aarón doesn't like the star fruit simply cut on the plate as a garnish. Chef John is chopped for errors made throughout his meal. Chef Michael is made the Chopped Champion. Gallery Dr.D+Mr.F Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Shanna, John, Abagail, and Michael Michael's Shrimp Sauté.png|Michael's Appetizer Abagail's Outrageous Shrimp Salad.png|Abagail's Appetizer John's Corn Chip Shrimp.png|John's Appetizer Shanna's Shrimp Blunder.png|Shanna's Appetizer John's In-the-Box Deckle.png|John's Entrée Shanna's Beef and Latke.png|Shanna's Entrée Michael's Cooked The Peas.png|Michael's Entrée John's Miserable Fettucine.png|John's Dessert Michael's Spring Oil Rolls.png|Michael's Dessert Notes *Michael later returned for the $50,000 Tournament. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Collard Greens Category:Jumbo Shrimp Category:Tortilla Chips Category:Olive Loaf Category:Olives Category:Broccoli Rabe Category:Oyster Sauce Category:Shrimp Category:Starfruit Category:Black-Eyed Peas Category:Hibiscus Flowers Category:Deckle of Beef